Oklahoma
by eunhaezha
Summary: Kebahagiaan memang tak harus berada di awal cerita, bukan? / "Kumohon jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan asing seperti itu.. Panggil aku 'appa'.." -Jongin / "Aku telah memisahkan Jungkook darimu karena pemikiran sepihakku.." -Kyungsoo / KaiSoo/KaiDo and HunHan with their sons / Oneshoot


TITLE: Oklahoma  
RATING: T  
GENRES: hurt/comfort, family  
PAIRING: KaiSoo (Jungkook), HunHan (Taejoon)  
LENGTH: Oneshot  
WARNING: Genderswitch!  
SUMMARY: Kebahagiaan memang tak harus selalu berada di awal cerita, bukan?

Salju putih yang menyelimuti setiap jengkal pinggiran kota Busan tak membuat warganya enggan melakukan aktivitas kesehariannya. Meski dengan mantel dan jaket tebal melekat pada tubuh mereka, semangat tetap tersirat dari gerak tubuh mereka. Sama halnya dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam yang tengah berlarian kecil dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Bungkusan hangat berada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Dengan langkah riang ia menuju ke sebuah rumah bergaya simpel di ujung jalan.

"Taejoonnie.." Anak laki-laki itu kemudian berteriak kencang begitu sampai di depan pintu rumah tersebut, memanggil anak dari si pemilik rumah.

Selang sepuluh detik kemudian, nampak seorang wanita cantik bermata layaknya seekor rusa tersenyum simpul setelah membukakan pintu, "Aigoo.. Uri Jungkookie, ayo cepat masuk.." Ujar wanita itu seraya menarik tangan anak laki-laki tersebut memasuki rumah.

.

"Jungkook hyung.." Sapa seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur sembilan tahun itu dengan penuh semangat. Melupakan PSP yang sedari tadi menjadi temannya bermain, ia menerjang sosok yang lebih tua dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Aku merindukanmu.."

Jungkook tertawa kecil lalu menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan adik sepupu kesayangannya tersebut, "Kau ini selalu berlebihan, Tae.. Dua hari yang lalu aku mengajakmu bermain bersama, kan?" Ia kemudian menyentil hidung bangir anak laki-laki yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya sebal.

"Kau tahu sendiri ia tidak bisa berteman dengan siapa saja seperti dirimu, Jungkook.. Wajah datar dan sikap dingin pamanmu benar-benar menurun padanya.." Seorang wanita yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya, terdengar sedang menggoda anaknya.

Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengar kebenaran itu. Harus dia akui memang sedikit banyak sifat pamannya terdapat dalam diri Taejoon.

"Umma.. Setidaknya aku sudah banyak belajar tersenyum semenjak memasuki sekolah dasar.. Dan aku juga memiliki teman.." Taejoon merajuk.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Yang kemarin kau ceritakan padaku, kan? Aduh, siapa ya namanya? Kalau tidak salah.. Yi- Yi- Yijoo.. Begitu?" Jungkook ikut-ikutan menggoda anak laki-laki mungil itu.

"Yisoo, Jungkook hyung! Yisoo!" Dengan cepat Taejoon mengoreksi kesalahan penyebutan nama tersebut, membuat Jungkook terbahak.

"Yisoo? Bukankah dia anak perempuan yang mengikuti kelas piano umma? Ae.. Anak secantik itu mau berteman dengan anak cengeng sepertimu?" Wanita berumur tiga puluh sembilan tahun itu mengerutkan keningnya yang anehnya belum terdapat tanda penuaan di sana.

"Umma.. Aku tidak cengeng.. Dan asal umma tahu.. Aku adalah anak dari Do Sehun dan LuHan.. Tidak ada yang meragukan ketampananku.. Benar kan, Jungkook hyung?" Taejoon mengedipkan matanya ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook mengusak gemas rambut adik sepupunya, "Dasar! Selalu penuh percaya diri!"

LuHan hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua anak tersebut.

"Kau membawa sesuatu, Jungkook?" Tanya wanita itu, yang menyadari anak laki-laki bertubuh tegap tersebut menenteng bungkusan di tangan kanannya.

Jungkook kembali berdiri dan mengangguk kepada bibinya, "Iya bibi Lu.. Ini sup rumput laut.. Tadi umma membuatkan banyak untukku.. Kami sudah memakan sebagian bersama kakek dan nenek juga.. Karena ini hari spesialku, aku juga ingin memakannya dengan adik kesayanganku.." Ujarnya dengun penuh kebahagiaan.

LuHan membulatkan matanya, "Omo! Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu? Bagaimana bisa bibi melupakannya? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu tahun ini Jungkook-ah? Katakanlah.. Kalau uang bibi mencukupi, bibi pasti akan membelikannya.."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum tulus, "Terima kasih, bibi Lu.. Tapi aku tak menginginkan apa-apa selain kebahagiaan semua orang yang aku sayangi.."

Kedua ujung bibir mungil LuHan terangkat ke atas mendengarnya, _"Kau memang anak dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.."_

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan sup itu bersama-sama.. Taejoon panggilkan appamu di ruang kerjanya, nak.."

"Kyungie noona.. Apa kau yakin akan memberitahukan semuanya pada Jungkook? Apa dia sudah siap menerima ini semua?" Seorang pria tampan berkulit putih pucat sedang bertanya kepada kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Mereka kini tengah berada di ruang keluarga dalam rumah kecil namun hangat tersebut. Terlihat sepasang suami-istri yang berusia tak muda lagi duduk berdampingan di sofa yang mengarah menghadap ke jendela. Di depan mereka, terdapat seorang wanita bermata belo sedang menyesap secangkir teh di tangannya.

Diletakkan kembali cangkir itu di atas meja lalu terdengar helaan nafas keluar dari hidung bangirnya.

Ia tersenyum, "Sudah saatnya Jungkook mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya.. Usianya sudah cukup matang untuk itu, Sehunnie.. Aku yakin, dibalik ketegarannya yang selalu mengatakan ia baik-baik saja hanya dengan memiliki aku sebagai orang tuanya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merindukan sosok itu.. Sosok seorang ayah yang mampu dijadikan panutan.. Ini adalah haknya.. Hak seorang anak untuk mengetahui siapa ayah kandungnya.." Kyungsoo berucap penuh keyakinan.

"Kakakmu benar, Sehunnie.. Sudah saatnya Jungkook mengetahui semuanya.. Bagaimanapun keponakanmu itu sudah semakin dewasa.." Kyuhyun -kepala keluarga Do- menambahi.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Baiklah, besok aku akan pergi ke Seoul untuk menemui orang itu.."

Kyungsoo terhenyak dalam duduknya, matanya membulat sempurna.

"Kau sudah menemukan Kim Jongin?" Sungmin bertanya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Ayolah umma.. Siapa yang tak akan mengenal CEO dari perusahaan ternama di Seoul? Awalnya aku sudah ingin menyerah mencarinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.. Namun Tuhan seakan melarangku melakukannya karena beberapa hari kemudian kami dipertemukan dalam suatu proyek pembangunan cabang perusahaannya dimana aku bertugas sebagai arsitekturnya.." Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Dan noona.." Ia kemudian berjalan menghadap kepada wanita yang sedari tadi terdiam saat ia mulai bercerita. Digenggamnya kedua tangan mungil itu.

Ia berjongkok di depannya, "Aku sudah memberitahukan semuanya padanya.. Tentang kau setelah kepergiannya dan juga Jungkook, anak kalian.. Kau tahu? Ia menangis dan terus meminta maaf.. Seandainya saja ia tahu kau mengandung anaknya dari awal, ia tak akan pergi begitu saja.. Ia menyesal karena baru saja mengetahuinya beberapa saat yang lalu.. Ia ingin menebus semuanya, noona.. Ia sangat ingin melihat anak kalian.."

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dari awal wanita berambut hitam legam itu yakin bahwa satu-satunya pria yang pernah menyentuh dirinya itu bukanlah pria biasa. Ia takut jikalau kehamilannya waktu itu hanya akan menjadi hambatan. Yang ia tak tahu adalah pria tersebut benar-benar tertarik padanya dan tak mempedulikan latar belakang keluarganya.

Namun egonya berkuasa, ia menyembunyikan kehamilannya dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya hanyalah suatu kesalahan, tak ada perasaan cinta di dalamnya. Yang ia ingat, beberapa hari kemudian pria bermarga Kim itu menghilang entah kemana.

Kyungsoo tak pernah mengira bahwa takdir membawa mereka pada titik ini. Ia hanya ingin memberitahu identitas ayah dari anaknya yang ia sembunyikan selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan mencari dan menemukannya. Apalagi pernyataan Sehun yang seakan menumbuhkan kembali harapannya untuk Jungkook bisa bertemu langsung dengan ayah kandungnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ne.. Pintunya tidak aku kunci.." Ucap seorang pemuda yang sedang merapikan buku-buku kembali ke tempat belajarnya.

Kacamata yang masih menghiasi mata belonya, menandakan ia baru saja menyelesaikan waktu belajarnya.

"Ah umma.." Ucapnya, setelah melihat ibunya melewati pintu sembari membawa segelas susu putih di tangannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan kembali mendekati anaknya, "Minumlah.. Untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu.."

Si anak mengangguk dan meraih gelas itu. Diminumnya hingga habis cairan berwarna putih tersebut. Membuat ibunya lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut dan mengusak surai hitam legamnya sayang.

"Umma ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Jungkookie.. Apa kau punya waktu?" Wanita bermata belo itu bertanya.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Tentu saja aku punya waktu untuk umma.. Ada hal penting apa yang ingin umma sampaikan?" Anak laki-laki itu melepas kacamatanya, tersenyum lebar menunjukkan sepasang gigi kelincinya lalu menarik pelan tangan ibunya untuk duduk di atas kasur sempit di kamarnya.

Kyungsoo membelai pipi anak satu-satunya dengan penuh kasih sayang kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Umma tahu kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk ini, Jungkookie.. Dan umma yakin kau sangat ingin mengetahui kejujuran ini.." Wanita itu berujar.

Jungkook masih terdiam, memasang telinganya lebar-lebar untuk perkataan ibunya selanjutnya. Ia tahu benar bahwa apa yang akan disampaikan wanita di depannya tersebut adalah hal yang sangat penting tentang dirinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti, "Sebelumnya umma ingin meminta maaf padamu.. Karena selama ini umma tak bisa melindungi hatimu yang terluka mendengar ejekan anak lain tentang statusmu, Jungkookie.." Ingin sekali wanita berparas ayu itu menangis mengingat bagaimana anak laki-lakinya dikatai anak haram oleh teman-temannya di sekolah, tapi ia harus kuat. Tak ingin lagi membuat anaknya khawatir.

Ia kemudian meneruskan, "Meskipun kau berkata kau baik-baik saja selama kau masih memiliki aku, kakek, nenek dan paman Sehun, umma tahu kau sangat merindukan figur itu.. Terlebih setelah pamanmu menikah dan memiliki Taejoon.. Melihat Taejoon yang begitu manja terhadap ayahnya, kau pun ingin bisa merasakannya.. Umma bisa merasakannya juga, walaupun kau tak pernah mengatakannya, nak.." Kyungsoo menghapus lelehan air mata di sudut mata anak laki-lakinya yang dikenal ceria tersebut, yang mengalir entah sejak kapan.

"Maafkan umma, ne? Yang selalu menyembunyikan dia saat kau bertanya tentangnya.. Umma hanya tak ingin kau terluka saat mengetahui orang yang sangat ingin kau temui tak pernah mengharapkanmu.." Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya, mengambil nafas dalam.

Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan ibunya semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Kyungsoo. Pikirannya kosong secara tiba-tiba saat membayangkan ayahnya sendiri tak menginginkan keberadaannya.

"-tapi umma salah, nak.." Kyungsoo kemudian menambahkan.

Anak laki-laki itu tercengang mendapati senyuman tulus kembali merekah di bibir berbentuk hati milik ibunya. Ia semakin kebingungan.

Kyungsoo kembali berujar, "Umma salah karena dia sangat mengharapkanmu, Jungkook.. Ayahmu sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.."

"Umma.." Jungkook tiba-tiba memeluk ibunya erat, tetesan air mata jatuh tak terhitung lagi mengenai pundak sempit wanita dalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo pun ikut menangis. Mengusap lembut bahu bidang anaknya sembari berkata, "Pamanmu sudah berhasil menemukannya.. Akhir minggu ini kau bisa bertemu dengannya, Jungkook.. Paman Sehun akan mengantarmu ke Seoul untuk menemuinya.."

"Tapi umma.. Aku takut.. Aku sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana ia.." Jungkook terisak kecil di bahu ibunya.

Kyungsoo kemudian melepas pelukan mereka, tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengusap pipi anaknya yang basah, "Namanya Kim Jongin.. Ia orang yang baik––"

Mereka berdua menghabiskan malam untuk bercerita tentang sosok ayah yang sangat ingin dilihat oleh Do Jungkook.

Terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu suatu perusahaan ternama di pusat kota Seoul. Perbedaan ekspresi diperlihatkan oleh kedua orang itu. Satu diantaranya, yang diyakini sebagai yang lebih tua tengah memeriksa ponselnya, sedangkan yang lebih muda sedang memilin kecil ujung kemeja merah bermotif kotak-kotak yang ia kenakan.

Seorang wanita muda yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan itu menghampiri mereka, "Tuan Kim menunggu Anda di ruangannya.." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum ramah.

Sehun membalas senyuman itu lalu mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri, menepuk bahu keponakannya yang tengah gugup, "Tenanglah.. Dia pasti sangat senang melihatmu di sini.." Ujarnya dengan senyuman menenangkan.

Jungkook mengangguk sekali dan berdiri, _"Appa.. Aku datang.."_

Kemudian keduanya berjalan memasuki suatu ruangan dalam perusahaan tersebut.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini.. Jongin-ssi aku menitipkan keponakanku yang tampan ini untuk sementara.. Aku akan kembali untuk menjemputnya nanti setelah urusanku selesai.. Jungkookie, jangan berbuat ulah.." Seorang pria berambut pirang berpamitan usai membicarakan sesuatu dengan pria di hadapannya, yang sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti mencuri lirik pada satu-satunya remaja dalam ruangan itu, yang tengah asyik memandangi pahanya sendiri sedari tadi mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Suara pintu yang tertutup pun tak membuat kedua manusia itu segera berkomunikasi. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi canggung.

Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian, terdengar isakan yang cukup keras datang dari pria berwajah tegas bernama Kim Jongin.

Jungkook tersentak, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pria tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya saat melihat orang itu menangis.

Ingin sekali ia merengkuh pria itu dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan. Namun ia ragu, "Tuan.." Bahkan untuk memanggilnya ayah saja lidahnya kelu.

Jongin –pria itu- menghapus air matanya kasar dan menghela nafas berat saat mendengar panggilan itu melantun dari bibir anaknya.

Dadanya sakit. Hatinya perih.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke seberang mejanya, duduk bersimpuh di hadapan anak laki-laki tersebut. Membuat Jungkook membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Tuan jangan seperti ini.. Ya Tuhan.." Ucapnya gugup sembari memegangi bahu Jongin, bermaksud membawanya berdiri.

Tapi Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik kedua telapak tangan yang hampir sama besar dengan miliknya lalu ia genggam erat.

"Jungkookie, maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.." Pria itu bergumam terus menerus, membuat Jungkook meneteskan air matanya terharu.

"Kalau saja dari awal aku tahu Kyungsoo mengandungmu, aku tak akan kembali ke Seoul begitu saja.. Walaupun aku baru mengenal ibumu waktu itu, tapi percayalah cintaku padanya sangat tulus.. Sampai pada malam itu kesalahan terjadi.. Aku selalu meyakinkannya akan bertanggungjawab jikalau ia sampai mengandung anakku, karena itulah yang memang aku harapkan terjadi.. Tapi ia menolak, ia bersikeras bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan berusaha menjauhiku.. Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan waktu itu karena perusahaan juga sedang membutuhkanku.. Aku sangat bodoh meninggalkan kalian begitu saja.. Aku selalu hidup dengan bayang-bayang kalian.. Membayangkan Kyungsoo menjadi istriku dan kami memiliki putra dan putri.. Aku sangat mencintai wanita itu sampai aku tak pernah bisa menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain.. Dan mengetahui kau ada di dunia ini, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lebih dari itu.. Aku ayahmu, Jungkook.. Kumohon jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan asing seperti itu.. Panggil aku 'appa'.." Jongin bercerita panjang lebar, masih dengan bersimpuh di depan anaknya.

Isakan Jungkook terdengar jelas, "Appa.." Ucapnya lirih dengan suara serak.

Jongin menghapus tangisan anaknya sayang, "Kumohon.. Sekali lagi, nak.."

"Appa.." Jungkook berucap keras lalu memeluk pria berkulit kecokelatan tersebut, menangis sejadinya di bahu sang ayah yang akhirnya bisa ia temui setelah sekian lama.

"Bibi Kyung.. Kapan Kookie hyung akan pulang?" Seorang anak laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dasarnya, bertanya pada seorang wanita yang baru saja menghantarkan pesanannya berupa rainbow cake kesukaannya.

Wanita bermata belo itu mengambil duduk di depan anak kecil itu, "Bibi tidak tahu, Tae.. Memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah merindukannya? Aigoo.. Kalian berdua ini benar-benar ya.." Ia mengusak lembut rambut anak itu.

"Sehun memberitahuku kalau Jongin berencana menyekolahkan Jungkook di Seoul.. Apa itu benar, Kyung?" Seorang wanita bermata rusa bergabung dengan mereka, duduk di sebelah anaknya yang sedang menikmati kue favoritnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu, Lu unnie.. Lagipula semua keputusan berada di tangan Jungkook.. Kalaupun itu benar, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk melarangnya.. Aku yakin Jongin oppa tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anaknya.."

"Kookie hyung!" Tiba-tiba saja Taejoon berteriak saat mata sipitnya mendapati kakak sepupu kesayangannya yang baru saja memasuki kedai kue milik bibinya itu. Membuat dua wanita di sana mau tak mau ikut memandang ke arah pintu masuk ke tempat itu.

"Umma aku merindukanmu.. Sangat sangat merindukanmu.." Jungkook segera memeluk ibunya erat setelah berlari dari arah pintu masuk.

Kyungsoo masih terheran-heran dengan situasi tersebut. Pasalnya malam sebelumnya, Jungkook menghubunginya dan mengatakan akan kembali ke Busan minggu berikutnya.

"Ae? Kookie.. Umma juga merindukanmu.." Kyungsoo kemudian menepuk punggung anaknya pelan.

Jungkook melepas pelukan mereka dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Dua hari tak bertemu umma, rasanya seperti dua tahun saja.."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Dasar kau ini anak manja!"

"Kau pulang sendiri dari Seoul, Kookie?" LuHan bertanya pada keponakannya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Tidak bibi Lu.. Appa mengantarku.." Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." Ucap seorang pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang mereka, tak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekat ke meja itu, dimana anak dan wanita yang ia cintai berada.

LuHan yang melihatnya, segera tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyapa balik.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih tertegun menatap wajah tampan itu.

Mengetahui situasinya, LuHan dengan segera mengajak Taejoon menjauh dari tempat itu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jungkook untuk mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

Jungkook yang juga memahami kode dari bibinya, segera menarik ayahnya mendekat pada ibunya lalu berpamitan dengan alasan ingin bermain dengan Taejoon.

Tinggallah dua orang manusia yang duduk berhadapan dan beberapa pelanggan lainnya yang menikmati dunia mereka sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, oppa?" Kyungsoo membuka suara, setelah sekian menit terjadi kecanggungan.

Jongin segera menatap wanita itu, yang kini tengah tersenyum manis, senyum yang masih sama seperti delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

"Tak pernah sebaik ini, Kyungsoo.." Ia balas tersenyum pada wanita berusia tiga puluh delapan tahun itu.

"Apa Jungkook banyak merepotkanmu di sana?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

Dan pria berkulit kecokelatan itu menggeleng, "Tidak.. Jungkook adalah anak yang manis.. Dia bahkan mengajak semua maid di rumah besar untuk makan bersama.." Senyuman lagi-lagi terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya penasaran, "Rumah besar?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat, "Ya.. Rumah orang tuaku.. Aku membawanya menemui mereka.."

Wanita yang gemar menyanyi itu tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup, takut dengan apa yang akan disampaikan pria di depannya, tentang penilaian kedua orang tuanya akan anaknya.

Pria bermarga Kim itu kemudian tersenyum penuh arti, "Mereka menyukai Jungkook.. Mereka ingin melihat cucu pertama keluarga Kim setiap harinya.."

Kyungsoo tercengang, "Cucu pertama?"

Jongin memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan kanan wanita cantik yang berada di atas meja itu, "Ya, Jungkook adalah cucu pertama keluarga Kim.. Dan kalau kau mengijinkan aku menebus semuanya, kau juga adalah menantu pertama dan satu-satunya keluarga Kim, Do Kyungsoo.."

Hening.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, "Oppa.. Tapi aku? Apakah pantas rakyat biasa sepertiku bersanding denganmu?" Air mata terjatuh dari sudut mata belonya.

Dengan sigap Jongin menghapusnya, "Kumohon.. Jangan alasan seperti itu lagi yang kau gunakan.. Tak cukupkah delapan belas tahun ini kita terpisah?"

Air mata kini telah menganak sungai di wajah putih sang wanita.

"Maafkan aku yang telah lancang meminta restu orang tua dan adik laki-lakimu.. Dan juga yang terpenting adalah Jungkook.. Maafkan aku juga yang tak pernah bisa melunturkan perasaanku padamu, Kyungsoo.. Maafkan aku yang menginginkan kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya.." Jongin pun ikut terisak mengucapkannya.

Jantung wanita cantik itu berpacu lebih cepat lagi, kebahagiaan begitu membuncah dalam dadanya.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu, Jongin oppa.. Aku telah memisahkan Jungkook darimu karena pemikiran sepihakku.. Maafkan aku juga yang tak bisa menghapusmu dari hati dan pikiranku.. Maafkan aku.." Kyungsoo berusaha berbicara dengan jelas di tengah isakannya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas kasar, ditatapnya sungguh-sungguh mata wanita yang amat ia sayangi tersebut, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum kau bersedia menikah denganku, Do Kyungsoo.." Pria tampan itu tersenyum tulus.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya, Kim Jongin oppa?"

Kemudian dapat terdengar tawa kecil keluar dari bibir keduanya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, Jungkook tersenyum lebar sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Permintaanmu terkabul, Kookie.." LuHan menepuk pelan bahu keponakannya.

Anak laki-laki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Semuanya berkat paman Sehun, bibi Lu.."

"Aish! Tidak perlu menunjukkan wajah memelas seperti itu! Cepat hampiri orang tuamu, jagoan!" Tiba-tiba Sehun muncul dari belakang mereka, menggandeng Taejoon di tangan kirinya.

Jungkook tertawa dan melangkah maju menuju kedua orang tuanya setelah berterima kasih pada pamannya.

"Kau membuatku bangga menjadi istri dari Sehun, tuan Do.." LuHan meninju pelan lengan suaminya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Sudah saatnya kakakku berbahagia, Lu.. Dia pantas mendapatkannya.." Pria berambut pirang itu memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya dari samping.

"Jadi paman tampan itu ayah dari Kookie hyung? Pantas saja, ayahnya juga ramah sih.. Tidak seperti ayahku.." Perkataan polos seorang Taejoon membuat Sehun tersinggung, sementara LuHan hanya tertawa.

"Yak apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Do Taejoon? Jangan berlari kau anak manja.. Kemari!" Sehun mengejar anaknya yang berlarian dalam kedai itu.

Jungkook, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang melihatnya juga ikut tertawa bersama.

Delapan belas tahun tentu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggu seseorang, dan kedua anak manusia bernama Jongin dan Kyungsoo tahu betul bagaimana rasanya. Terlebih Jungkook, anak yang baru mengetahui identitas ayahnya setelah tahun-tahun itu.

Kebahagiaan memang tak harus berada di awal cerita, bukan?

Suitcase packed with all his things  
Car pulls up, the doorbell rings  
He don't wanna go  
He thought he'd found his home  
But the circumstances he can't change  
Waves goodbye as they pull away  
From the life he's known  
For the last seven months or so

She said we found the man who looks like you  
Who cried and said he never knew  
About the boy in pictures that we showed him  
A rambler in his younger days  
He knew he made a few mistakes  
But he swore he would have been there  
Had he known it  
Son we think we found your dad in Oklahoma

A million thoughts raced through his mind  
What's his name, what's he like and will he be  
Anything like the man in his dreams  
She could see the questions in his eyes  
Whispered "don't be scared my child  
I'll let you know, what we know"

About the man we found, he looks like you  
And cried and said he never knew  
About the boy in pictures that we showed him  
A rambler in his younger days He knew he'd made a few mistakes  
But he swore he would've been there Had he known it  
You always said that this was something that you wanted  
Son it's time to meet your Dad in Oklahoma

One last turn he held his breath  
'Til they reached the fifth house on the left  
And all at once the tears came rolling in  
And as they pulled into the drive  
A man was waiting there outside  
Who wiped the worry from his eyes Smiled and took his hand

And he said I'm the man who looks like you  
Who cried because I never knew  
About that boy in pictures that they showed me  
A rambler in my younger days I knew I made a few mistakes  
But I swear I would have been there had I known it  
Never again will you ever be alone  
Son welcome to your home in Oklahoma

**NOTE: **

Kyuhyun + Sungmin = Kyungsoo, Sehun

Kyungsoo + Jongin = Jungkook

Sehun + Luhan = Taejoon

Donghae + Eunhyuk = Jongin

A/N: This is basically the same fic I posted before because I didn't change the main points of it, it's just–– I need to put something here and there to make this more interesting. Haha~ poof!


End file.
